My Pokéreality : Une histoire de petit truc rose polymorphe
by Nyu72
Summary: Complément de "Voyage à Kanto" ! À ne lire qu'après lecture du 106ème chapitre de ce dernier sous peine de spoils aggravés !
1. Les éléments des airs

_Cette fanfiction est un complément de My Pokéreality : Voyage à Kanto_

 _À ne lire qu'après avoir lu les 106 premiers chapitres de cette dernière =D (allez, c'est pas siii long :p)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les éléments des airs.**

La paix était menacée, encore. Je pouvais le ressentir au fond de moi-même et, cette fois, le problème se situait à Jadielle. Je volai jusque là-bas pour me rendre compte qu'un troupeau de Caninos guidé par un Arcanin voulait réduire la ville en cendres. C'était triste, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre avec les humains ?

Je descendis à leur niveau et tentai de les convaincre de stopper leur action. Quelques-uns s'inclinèrent devant moi, me prenant sans doute pour une sorte de dieu, mais leur chef ordonna l'attaque et les autres n'eurent aucun scrupule à me cracher leurs flammes à la figure. Mais des attaques comme celles-ci ne pouvaient me toucher, mon champ psychique était bien trop puissant... Je pus facilement les mettre hors d'état de nuire et je fis promettre au chef de la meute de ne plus recommencer. S'il le faisait, je le saurais bien avant et le punirais, il en était toujours ainsi.

Ma mission accomplie, je repartis vers les cieux. Je contemplai cette cité humaine avec une nouvelle curiosité. Je ressentais toujours le mal, où qu'il soit mais, cette fois, c'était le contraire. Un sentiment de paix me provenait du lac à proximité de Jadielle. Malgré les incidents que je ressentais à Safrania, je me dirigeai vers cette aura, incapable de résister à son appel.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et le lac était déserté à cette heure-ci. Les humains préféraient dormir pendant la nuit... C'était pourtant l'une d'elles qui était assise contre un arbre face au lac. Une jeune de l'espèce. Elle avait de longs poils dorés qui partaient de sa tête jusqu'au sol et elle dégageait tant de pureté et d'innocence que je compris que c'était elle qui m'avait amené ici.

Mais je ne pouvais pas aller à sa rencontre, je ne devais pas être vu par les humains. S'ils me voyaient, ils pouvaient me vouloir à leur côté et je ne serais plus en mesure d'accomplir mon travail. Je devais partir... Et pourtant, je finis par me rendre sur le lac, lévitant au dessus des eaux devant la petite humaine. Sa pureté m'attirait bien trop, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux en me voyant puis écarta les bras en disant :

\- Oh, un Pokémon ! Viens par là, petit, petit.

Petit, je l'étais en effet, mais elle n'était pas assez âgée pour comprendre que ma taille n'avait rien à voir avec ma force. Ma couleur rose devait sans doute lui paraître amicale. C'en était assez, je devais partir à présent. Oui. Alors pourquoi me rapprochai-je d'elle, la laissant même me toucher ? Ses caresses étaient très étranges, c'était mon premier contact physique avec des humains depuis longtemps. Je voulus me retirer mais elle me procurait plus de plaisir que de gêne.

\- Que tu es mignon, me complimenta-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je ne risquais rien à le lui dire, je connectai son esprit au mien et proclamai :

\- On m'appelle Mew, et toi, qui es-tu ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle s'extasia devant ma capacité à parler dans son esprit. Elle annonça alors :

\- Reste avec moi et devenons amis !

Je secouai la tête, je savais que ça arriverait. Mais mon travail était bien trop important.

\- C'est impossible... finis-je par lui dire.

Je me retournai et m'envolai pour m'éloigner d'elle et je l'entendis hurler. Elle pleurait. Avais-je été trop brusque avec cette humaine ? Dans un soupir, je retournai la voir si elle ameutait d'autres humains et leur racontait pourquoi elle pleurait... Je préférais que ma présence soit secrète. Mais alors, pourquoi m'étais-je montré à cette humaine-là ? Ses pleurs se transformèrent en sourire lorsque j'apparus à nouveau à sa vue. Elle voulut m'attraper et j'esquivai rapidement son attaque. Elle dit alors :

\- Câlin !

Elle voulait juste un câlin ? Si ça pouvait la faire taire, je voulais bien me sacrifier... Un bourdonnement dans ma tête me fit comprendre que la paix était menacée dans deux nouvelles villes, si je partais maintenant, je pouvais encore réussir mais... Je la laissai m'enlacer et sortis finalement de son étreinte quelques secondes plus tard. Je connectai à nouveau nos esprits et lui promis :

\- Je reviendrai te voir, petite... Mais j'ai du travail pour l'instant. Reviens ici tous les soirs, tu m'y verras peut-être...

J'attendais de voir sa réaction, qui fut un sourire accompagné des mots suivants :

\- M'appelle Sara, pas ''petite'' ! Tu viendras vraiment me revoir ? On est amis ?

\- Oui... Amis... dis-je avant de m'envoler.

Je commençai par Safrania où il y avait un groupe de Pokémon Combat qui agressait des humains dans une ruelle de la ville. Je n'avais plus le temps pour la méthode pacifique malheureusement, je mis tous les Pokémon hors-combat à distance pour permettre aux humains de s'enfuir. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu et ne le pourraient plus, je m'étais téléporté.

Les crises d'Azuria et de Cramois'Île furent plus faciles à régler car j'arrivais juste au bon moment. D'autres suivirent par la suite. Depuis que cet humain, Audric, gouvernait sa race, je n'avais jamais été aussi occupé.

Le lendemain au soir, je trouvais un rare instant de repos et je décidai de retourner au lac de Jadielle. La petite humaine ne m'était pas sorti de la tête tout ce temps. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais parlé mais j'avais envie de recommencer.

Elle était là, sans doute à m'attendre, ou alors elle venait ici chaque nuit. Les enfants de cet âge étaient pourtant souvent surveillés par d'autres humains plus âgés étant sans doute leurs parents. Je lévitai à nouveau devant ses yeux et elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

\- Tu es vraiment revenu !

\- Je l'avais promis...

Une nouvelle menace venait d'apparaître mais, celle-ci étant situé à Jadielle, je décidai que j'avais encore un peu de temps. Elle demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi tu peux parler si t'es un Pokémon ?

\- J'ai connecté mon esprit au tien. Techniquement, ce n'est pas parler mais plus un échange de pensées.

Je vis à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas compris mais elle hocha la tête comme pour continuer l'interrogatoire.

\- Tu as des attaques fortes ? Tu es tout petit !

Elle disait encore ''petit''. Décidé à lui montrer le contraire, j'usai de mes pouvoirs pour me transformer en un Ronflex géant. Je m'attendais au moins à un cri de terreur après quoi j'aurais repris ma forme originelle mais rien. Elle rit et applaudit :

\- Génial ! Tu peux te transformer en quoi d'autre ?

\- En tout... répondis-je simplement, quelque part gêné que ma démonstration n'ait pas eu l'effet requis.

\- Même en Nilka ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Nilka ?

\- Le Pokémon de Papa, un gros Pokémon avec des cornes, tout marron !

J'imaginai qu'elle parlait d'un Tauros et je me transformais en un Pokémon de cette espèce ce qui me valut de nouveaux applaudissements et cris de joie.

Les menaces se présentaient à présent dans quatre villes, je devais couper court à la discussion. J'utilisai la même excuse que la veille et Sara me cria 'À demain' lorsque je m'envolai.

Je pris finalement goût à mes nuits en compagnie de Sara et retournai chaque nuit sur le lac, ne repartant immédiatement que si elle était absente. Je m'efforçai d'accomplir mon travail tout de même mais je voulais consacrer beaucoup plus de temps à l'humaine, j'étais mitigé mais j'arrivais à trouver un juste milieu.

L'enfant grandissait rapidement, m'apprenant chaque nuit presque autant de choses que je pouvais lui enseigner. Au bout de quelques années, nos entrevues étaient plus constituées de paroles que de spectacles de ma part. Elle m'apprit ce qu'était l'amour et je compris alors que c'était ce que je ressentais envers elle, ce qu'elle avait décrit, les sentiments, tout était pareil... Elle finit également par m'enseigner la reproduction humaine que je pratiquais régulièrement avec elle à l'aide d'une métamorphose me faisant ressembler à un humain.

Une nuit durant ses quinze ans, elle paraissait inquiète. Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, elle m'annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant, et que les rejetons d'humains et de Pokémon mourraient souvent à la naissance ou quelques temps après... Parmi les survivants, il n'y en avait que très peu qui étaient normaux.

Je tentai de la rassurer en lui disant que ma reproduction génétique était parfaite et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais je n'en étais pas aussi sûr. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'antécédents. Durant les mois que durait sa grossesse, je venais souvent lui rendre visite, parfois en pleine journée pour l'épauler secrètement si elle en avait besoin. Ses parents avaient très mal pris la chose mais furent plus conciliants que ne l'avait laissé entendre Sara. Son ventre grossissait de plus en plus tout comme les vibrations à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

C'était sans doute le chaos, j'avais entendu des humains parler d'une importante série d'agression dans toutes les villes à l'exception de Jadielle. Je protégeai cette ville plus que tout mais mes interventions dans les autres n'étaient plus suffisantes. Je ne pouvais plus accomplir cette tâche seul.

L'idée me vint d'aller chercher Artikodin, Électhor et Sulfura pour m'épauler dans cette monstrueuse tâche. Ils étaient de loin les Pokémon les plus puissants après moi et leur aide ne serait pas de trop. Il nous fallait unir tous les Pokémon sous un même gouvernement, comme l'avaient fait les humains, pour pouvoir leur faire comprendre en quoi la paix était primordiale. Mais je ne savais pas du tout où les trouver et avec Sara prête à mettre bas notre enfant, je voulais rester prêt d'elle autant que possible.

Le jour arriva enfin. Sara, qui avait voulu appeler notre enfant Aline si c'était une fille, ne survit pas à son accouchement. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris les raisons de sa mort mais, lorsque je rentrais par la fenêtre dans la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de mourir, je lui promis que je veillerai sur notre fille autant que possible.

L'enfant avait survécu malgré ses faibles chances dues à ma parenté et j'étais content pour cela. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour Sara, la mort était l'un des seuls maux contre lesquels je ne pouvais rien. Je partis finalement en quête des trois oiseaux surpuissants pour accomplir mon travail, afin qu'Aline puisse vivre dans un environnement de paix.

La quête fut longue, malgré ma possibilité de me transformer en humain, j'étais incapable de parler de réellement parler comme eux sans paraître bizarre. Je dus m'entraîner longtemps pour avoir l'air crédible. J'avais surtout du me contenter d'informations entendues au hasard et presque aucune ne parlait d'un des trois oiseaux. Pourtant, un vieil homme ayant trop abusé d'une boisson rendant les humains assez étranges, hurla avoir vu un oiseau géant vers les Îles Écume.

Cette information n'était pas fiable mais, même si j'avais déjà survolé l'endroit, je n'avais aucune autre piste. Je me dirigeai donc vers les fonds de cette caverne gelée dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice. J'avais préféré agir de nuit pour pouvoir observer ma fille, élevée par les parents de Sara, en plein jour. Sans m'y attendre, je touchai au but. L'oiseau devant moi était de couleur bleu clair et j'avais compris à l'apparence des lieux qu'il était probable que, sur les trois, ce soit lui qui se soit réfugié ici. Artikodin me fixa de ses grands yeux et rit :

\- Tiens ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va la paix dans le monde ?

\- Pas très bien, je viens te demander ton aide.

Il se leva et déploya ses ailes avant de répondre :

\- Pour quelle raison devrais-je t'aider, moi, à faire ton travail ? Tu n'aurais pas pu demander à Électhor ou Sulfura ?

\- C'est prévu, avouai-je. J'aurais besoin de vous trois pour parvenir à ramener la paix.

\- Pour quelle raison es-tu venu me voir en premier lieu dans ce cas ?

\- Tu étais le moins bien caché. Un humain t'a aperçu et j'en ai entendu parler. Je ne sais pas où sont les deux autres.

\- Tu n'es pas capable de nous ressentir ? Nous ressentons la puissance, des groupes qui se forment dans les villes pour les attaquer petit à petit, nous prouvant que tu ne sais plus faire ton travail, et les deux autres... qui se dégagent du lot même parmi les plus gros groupes.

\- Je connais votre puissance et c'est la raison de ma venue. Mettez-la à mon service pour apporter la paix.

Il cracha un Laser Glace, que je dus esquiver d'une téléportation, et cria :

\- Me proposer l'asservissement ? Si tel est ton but, c'est par la force qu'il te faudra agir, prouve que tu es digne de me commander.

Je ne pus que soupirer. L'affrontement était inévitable.

\- Si tu ressens la puissance, tu devrais comprendre que je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère.

\- C'est justement ce qui est excitant ! rétorqua-t-il en me crachant la même attaque.

Je l'esquivai de la même manière puis, détruisis le plafond de mes pattes pour le frapper avec des pierres. Il évita aisément mon attaque et déclencha une tempête de neige de quelques battements d'ailes. Je fonçai vers le sol pour minimiser les dégâts, le creusant pour y trouver refuge et en sortit plus tard pour lancer un Ultralaser vers l'oiseau des glaces. L'attaque le rata mais détruisit la totalité du plafond restant, nous permettant de voir le ciel. Je souris alors qu'il me provoquait :

\- Avec cette attaque, tu es immobilisé quelques instants non ? Encaisse donc ça !

Son dernier Laser Glace fit mouche, mes jambes se prirent dans la glace, m'immobilisant au sol et cette dernière continuait à m'englober dans ma totalité. Je ne la laissai pas faire, je crachai un Lance-Flamme sur moi afin de la faire fondre, même si je me fis énormément souffrir par cette action et décollai pour me mettre au niveau de mon ennemi. Je soignai mes blessures à l'aide d'une de mes capacités.

\- Abandonne, Mew. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas gagner.

\- Tu n'as pas compris dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis on dirait, le prévins-je. Regarde là-haut.

Il regarda par le trou qu'avait fait mon Ultralaser et répondit :

\- Quoi ? Tu veux t'enfuir ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait ce trou apparemment...

Trop tard pour lui, la foudre le frappait de plein fouet sous mon commandement. Il tomba au sol lourdement, son teint bleu était noirci par endroit. C'était ma carte maîtresse pour ce combat, il ne devrait plus pouvoir se battre. Et pourtant, il se relevait.

\- D'accord, j'accepte de te rejoindre à deux conditions : je ne commencerai pas à t'obéir tant que tu n'auras pas convaincu les deux autres et, je ne te dirai pas où les trouver. Si tu veux mon respect, tu devras les dénicher par toi-même.

\- N'oublie pas ces mots, dis-je simplement en m'envolant vers le trou pour regagner la surface.

Je regagnai immédiatement Jadielle. Je regardai Aline dormir dans son lit. Elle avait déjà un an. Elle allait subir pas mal d'horreurs si je ne me dépêchais pas de retrouver Électhor et Sulfura...

Ce fut pourtant au bout de deux autres années que j'obtins le premier indice sur un oiseau de tonnerre causant des problèmes dans une centrale électrique. Ayant bon espoir qu'il s'agisse d'Électhor, je me mis donc en quête de ce bâtiment. Les humains avaient totalement abandonné ce lieu et, au vu des cadavres sur le sol, je pensais que c'était récent. Électhor ne serait sans doute pas pour mon projet de ramener la paix au Kanto. Un autre combat s'imposait.

Je ne fus pas encore rentré que sa voix tonna :

\- Ha ! Mew, Artikodin m'avait bien dit que tu te pointerais.

Il avait mis les deux autres au courant de mes plans ? S'ils ne m'avaient pas rejoint, cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait vraiment les battre pour gagner leur aide. Je soupirai et tentai :

\- Je suis content qu'il t'en ait parlé, joins-toi à nous.

\- Bien sûr, mais je pose les mêmes conditions qu'Artikodin, même s'ils ne concernent que Sulfura à présent...

\- Très bien. Je reviendrai te voir quand j'aurais trouvé Sulfura.

\- Très bien, en attendant, laisse-moi mettre le bordel un peu partout. Tant de vies demandent à être prises chez ces humains.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Les dommages causés par quelqu'un comme lui seraient trop dur à réparer.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen pour te faire entendre raison... soupirai-je.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais ! hurla-t-il en me lançant un éclair si rapide que je ne pus que le contrer partiellement à l'aide de mon bouclier psychique.

Je ne l'avais pas utilisé contre Artikodin pour les mêmes raisons. Ces oiseaux étaient trop puissants, mon bouclier ne pouvaient pas annuler toutes leurs attaques. J'aurais préféré que ce combat se déroule à l'intérieur car j'étais plutôt désavantagé mais j'imaginai qu'il m'avait provoqué pour me combattre, et donc choisi son terrain au préalable.

Foncer vers lui était suicidaire, même pour moi. Je préférai plonger dans le fleuve devant la centrale... Une nouvelle attaque électrique me parvint mais mon bouclier put contenir la puissance de l'électricité qui s'était retrouvée diminuée par l'eau qui l'avait dispersée. J'avais gagné un peu de temps mais il me fallait une technique efficace. Je pensais à quelque chose, puis essayai.

Je me transformai en Artikodin et remontai à la surface pour envoyer paître mon adversaire en utilisant mes nouvelles ailes pour créer du blizzard. Je profitai de son instant de surprise pour reprendre ma forme afin de me glisser derrière lui à l'aide de mes téléportations et gelai ses deux ailes d'un puissant Laser Glace. Je crachai un dernier Ultralaser pour conclure le duel et comme Artikodin, il s'avoua vaincu.

\- Pour sûr, t'es plus puissant que t'en as l'air. Bien, j'éviterai de tuer des humains du temps que tu ramènes Sulfura... Je vais te dire où il est finalement...

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Le volcan de Cramois'Île... Moi, ça m'aurait paru évident.

\- J'étais déjà allé voir par là-bas...

\- Si Artikodin l'a aussi prévenu et qu'il a pas envie de te voir, il s'est sûrement caché. Mais je t'assure qu'il s'y trouve en ce moment même.

\- Merci Électhor... dis-je avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Je me soignai rapidement tout en me dirigeant vers Cramois'Île. Je voulais faire un crochet par Jadielle mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais si proche du but. Je fonçai à l'intérieur du volcan et fut impressionné par la quantité de lave qu'il y avait. Il semblait prêt à exploser. Ce fut de la lave du fond du volcan que sortit mon dernier adversaire :

\- Je suis deuxième ou troisième ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Tu es le dernier. Artikodin t'a déjà mis au courant de tout ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider. Fous-moi la paix et retourne protéger la tienne si tu y tiens tant.

Il avait dit ça sans la moindre colère, juste du désintérêt le plus total.

\- Désolé, mais c'est devenu impossible. J'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant. Il faut que l'on prenne le contrôle de tous les Pokémon.

\- Tu veux qu'on en devienne les chefs ? Tu serais pas un peu prétentieux toi ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on en serait pas capable tous les quatre ? le défiai-je.

\- Si... Mais là n'est pas ton rôle. Forcer les Pokémon à t'obéir ira même à l'encontre de tes idéaux.

Certes. Mais vaincre les Pokémon pour les empêcher de se battre était également à l'opposé de la paix. Et c'était ce que je faisais depuis bien longtemps.

\- La paix ne s'obtient parfois que grâce à la violence. Et même si je n'aime pas utiliser cette méthode, elle est parfois l'unique option envisageable.

\- En penses-tu de même pour moi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas s'arranger autrement ?

\- Je ne t'accorderai pas ma fidélité même si tu me bats. Je n'entraverai pas non plus ta paix. Chacun reste dans son coin à s'occuper de ce qui le regarde. Ça a toujours été comme ça et c'était très bien.

Je me tus. Comment étais-je censé le convaincre dans ce cas ? Les deux autres devaient savoir qu'il était comme ça pour avoir posé de telles conditions. Je n'avais pour l'instant aucun allié, j'aurais les trois en même temps ou rien.

\- Les temps changent, Sulfura... Les humains construisent vite et, un jour, ils détruiront tous les Pokémon si ces derniers ne se calment pas.

\- Proposerais-tu de tuer tous les humains pour protéger la paix ?

Des images d'Aline en train de se faire brûler vive par un Pokémon me passèrent dans la tête. Je niai très rapidement :

\- Non, la paix réside dans notre cohabitation. Les deux espèces doivent s'entendre sans s'égaler.

\- Sans s'égaler ?

\- J'ai beaucoup appris des humains, commençai-je avant de me justifier. Pendant que je vous cherchais... Et quand deux races ont l'air égales, l'une finira par se demander laquelle des deux est la meilleure, et cela débouche sur une guerre... Je veux à tout prix éviter ça.

\- Tu proposes que les Pokémon se soumettent et obéissent aux humains ? C'est absolument impossible !

\- Il viendra un moment où l'entre-aide sera nécessaire. Mais on ne peut avancer que si les deux espèces coexistent...

Ce fut à son tour de se taire. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il annonça :

\- Tes arguments sont convaincants, je t'aiderai... À condition que tu me prouves que tu as ce qu'il faut pour être notre supérieur. Cette fois, c'est bien un combat que je te propose mais... Les enjeux sont plus importants que tu ne le penses. Allons-y !

Il commença par me cracher un jet de flammes. Je plongeai en piqué pour éviter le coup et me téléportai plus haut pour éviter les éclaboussures de lave provoquée par les flammes. Je regardai l'oiseau et je pouvais voir le ciel derrière lui. Je souris mais il détruisit mes espoirs :

\- Par enjeux importants, j'entends que si tu lances l'attaque que tu as utilisée sur Artikodin, le volcan entrera en éruption... Et la lave engloutira toute la ville humaine située en dessous... Tu me battras bien sûr, mais au péril de leurs vies ? Je veux voir si ton discours n'était pas du bluff.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation dans lequel il cracha un nouveau jet de flammes qui m'atteignit me faisant chuter sans possibilité de redressement. Sans réfléchir, je me transformai en mon adversaire pour obtenir un corps capable de plonger dans l'élément brûlant dans lequel je m'enfonçai. Il avait dû prévoir mon geste car il me rejoignit pour m'attaquer à l'aide de ses griffes et bec.

Je tentai de me défendre mais, dans cette forme, je n'avais droit qu'aux attaques de Sulfura, et il les maîtrisait bien mieux que moi. Ma priorité fut donc de sortir de la lave pour retrouver ma forme originelle mais je perdis de nombreuses plumes dans cette manœuvre.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vu dans un état aussi pitoyable, me nargua l'oiseau de feu tandis que je reprenais mon vrai corps et le soignai.

Je répliquai d'une attaque psychique qu'il évita pour riposter à nouveau. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais m'enfuir. Le combat était à mon désavantage, j'aurais plus de facilité à le combattre hors du volcan. Il hurla pourtant :

\- Je ne te poursuivrai pas ! Viens te battre !

Du sommet du volcan, j'apercevais Cramois'Île. Je soupirai et me penchai dans le nid du Sulfura pour hurler une Ultrason amplifiée par les résonances des parois. Sulfura hurla de douleur et j'en profitai pour foncer vers lui, à coup de téléportations, pour lancer un Tonnerre à courte portée. Il n'apprécia pas. Il me fonça dessus sans réfléchir, habité par la rage, et je pus l'entraîner aisément à l'extérieur où il comprit immédiatement son erreur. La foudre le percuta de plein fouet et il tomba le long du volcan. Je le rejoignis alors qu'il se redressait. Je préparai une attaque mais il accepta la défaite :

\- Tu m'as battu... En effet. Mais la raison pour laquelle tu ne devais pas utiliser la foudre, t'en souviens-tu ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas utilisé dans le volcan, il ne devrait pas s'activer.

\- Alors quel est ce bruit que l'on entend. Les humains l'ont bien compris, je les entends crier d'ici. C'était vraiment du bluff finalement...

Je remontai immédiatement au sommet sans prendre le temps de répondre et plongeai dans le volcan qui avait commencé à cracher de la fumée. La lave montait, c'était un fait. L'air était irrespirable là-dedans également. J'utilisai une bulle protectrice pour descendre encore cherchant comment arrêter l'une des plus puissantes forces de la nature. Je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer, encore moins l'endormir avec mes spores.

Lui jeter de l'eau serait sans effet à cette température, pour la glace... Je ne savais pas si je pouvais produire un froid assez puissant. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul choix qu'il me restait. Je désactivai ma bulle et crachai mon plus puissant Laser Glace en essayant de ne pas respirer l'air nocif. Cela sembla marcher quelques instants. La glace recouvrait toute la lave mais finit par se briser pour permettre au liquide de reprendre sa trajectoire originelle. Encore une fois, pensai-je... Je me transformai en Artikodin, l'incarnation même de la glace, en espérant qu'utiliser son attaque fétiche sous son apparence la rendrait plus puissante.

Je crachai un nouveau rayon et attendis. Le Laser Glace dura quelques minutes me prouvant que cette forme pouvait augmenter mon endurance. Je ne savais pas quand le travail serait fini mais je continuerais jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Ce moment arriva et je m'écroulai sur la lave glacée ne pouvant faire un autre mouvement. J'entendis à nouveau des craquements sous moi. Profondément sous moi mais la glace était bel et bien en train de fondre. J'étais fichu, je n'arrivais même plus à me soigner ni à m'enfuir de cette endroit.

Je pensais alors à ma fille, elle ne m'aurait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Et je ne pouvais plus lui accorder ma protection. Le chaos du monde que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi resurgit également pour me faire comprendre à quel point j'avais échoué dans mon travail. Puis, je m'envolai. Plus précisément, on m'y aidait ; j'étais dans le bec d'un grand oiseau jaune lui-même accompagné d'un autre bleu.

\- C'est pourquoi on ne laisse jamais les petits Pokémon jouer avec la glace, me lança ce dernier en dirigeant son attaque sur le sol.

\- Pour...quoi ?

\- Tu nous as convaincu tous les trois... répondit Électhor sans être gêné par le fait que j'étais dans son bec. On doit donc t'aider à maintenir la paix... Sulfura attend à l'extérieur, il voulait pas ruiner ton travail par sa seule présence.

\- Il a plus de maison maintenant, lui, m'informa Artikodin après avoir fini de geler le volcan. Au fait, on a écouté ton discours de tout à l'heure. Ça risque d'être chaud ton plan... Mais je viens de prouver que je n'ai aucun problème avec la plus puissante des chaleurs.

\- Merci les gars... On va avoir du travail...

Je perdis conscience après cette phrase.


	2. La paix pour toujours ?

**Chapitre 2 : La paix... pour toujours ?**

Je fus d'abord inquiet du comportement trop enjoué de mes nouveaux collègues de travail, pensant qu'ils me cachaient peut-être quelque chose. Mais des années après avoir mis en place ce nouveau gouvernement, les choses allaient plutôt bien.

Les conflits existaient toujours car nous essayions de ne jamais intervenir dans les affaires humaines et que certains d'entre eux prenaient plaisir à tuer les leurs. Les nouveaux compagnons que nous avions formés pour eux leur servaient souvent d'armes pour accomplir leur dessein et le fils du roi humain précédent tira un grand avantage des nouveaux pouvoirs mis à sa disposition. Du moins, je pensais que c'était son fils car il lui était en tout point identique et que rien ne saurait stopper la progression du temps, pas même moi.

Aline, elle continuait de grandir et devenait une fille très joyeuse et gentille. Comme l'était Sara au même âge. L'aide des trois oiseaux fut finalement de trop, personne n'osait contester notre autorité et la plupart des Pokémon se satisfaisaient de leurs nouvelles conditions de vie. Ma tête était emplie d'un calme sans précédent bien que les actions concernant les humains me parvenaient également. Cette période de calme me permit de passer plus de temps à la surveillance d'Aline. Mais elle avait une vie heureuse pour l'instant, aucun malheur ne lui était arrivé durant ces six dernières années. Au contraire, un enfant de son âge venait d'emménager à côté de chez elle et ils étaient très vite devenus de grands amis.

De ce que j'en voyais au départ, cette amitié se transforma au fil des années en relation amoureuse qui me fit penser que cela faisait longtemps que Sara m'avait quitté. Je surveillai de plus près ce garçon, qu'elle nommait Gio, mais ne pus trouver aucune faille dans son amour. C'était une personne bien et, même si Aline se rapprochait dangereusement de l'âge auquel sa mère était morte, je comptais bien la laisser à ce petit bonhomme pour l'instant.

Aline dépassa largement les seize ans de Sara car elle accomplit l'action qui avait valu la vie de sa mère à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Une nouvelle fille qui avait l'air tout à fait humaine et qu'elle nomma Safran. Ma présence dans l'arbre généalogique ne poserait sans doute plus aucun problème à ma famille.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Aline à sa naissance bien que certaines parties du visage paternel s'étaient incrustées dans le sien. Je remarquai des années plus tard que cela n'avait rien enlevé à son charme. C'était ma petite fille...

La vie de cette famille se poursuivit paisiblement de nombreuses années durant. Mon travail était également facilité. Mais pourtant, je remarquai une haine particulièrement féroce chez un jeune garçon prêt d'une décennie plus tard. Intrigué par la grande menace à la paix qu'il constituait, je le suivis quelques temps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et appris qu'il était un nouveau roi humain qui comptait renverser l'ancien pour faire régner la paix.

Les Pokémon serviraient d'armes pendant ces conflits mais ses arguments étaient les mêmes que les miens, à de nombreuses reprises je fus tenté de lui sauver la vie mais il se débrouillait toujours pour s'en sortir tout seul quels qu'étaient ses adversaires. Lorsque les deux rois moururent, leurs troupes continuaient les batailles malgré leur inutilité. Je fus attiré malgré moi sur le plus grand conflit qu'ils avaient créé dans une immense plaine à l'est de Parmanie. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel attroupement de personnes. Trois ombres cachèrent brusquement le soleil et une voix hurla :

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous faire traiter comme de la chair à canon ?

Sulfura ? En plissant mes yeux, je reconnus en effet les trois oiseaux.

\- L'ordre de soumission est annulé, détruisez tous ces humains qui vous utilisent comme de simples armes !

\- Mais... me dis-je, avant de monter à leur niveau pour leur demander des explications.

Sulfura prit la parole le premier tandis que les deux autres oiseaux signalaient leur accord et la promesse que tout Pokémon protégeant son humain sera éliminé :

\- C'était ça la paix que tu voulais ? Tu n'as fait que fournir les humains en armes et réduire notre espèce à moins que rien. Les humains nous regardent tous de haut à présent, comme s'ils étaient supérieurs. Il nous faut rétablir la véritable chaîne alimentaire.

\- Ce n'est pas la paix... répliquai-je.

\- Et c'était la paix avant cela ? Tu n'entendais pas tous ces bruits dans ta tête qui te prévenaient d'une guerre ? Combien de fois as-tu eu envie de te frapper la tête contre les murs tellement celle-ci te faisait mal ? Nous, on ne ressent que la puissance, et on sait qu'un abus de puissance est forcément une infraction à la paix. C'est pour toi aussi qu'on fait ça !

Je regardai en bas. Les Pokémon n'avaient pas douté de l'accord des trois oiseaux et s'en donnaient à cœur joie de massacrer leurs anciens alliés, provoquant en moi un mal de crâne encore inédit. Je répondis tout de même :

\- Les humains sont bien meilleurs que vous ne le pensez. Ils perdront sûrement cette bataille, mais quand ils seront prêts, ils riposteront.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es plus notre allié ?

\- Pas si vous servez le chaos !

Une vague de froid envahit mon dos et je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de geler. J'allai me délivrer à l'aide de mon Lance-Flamme quand une décharge électrique me traversa et me paralysa temporairement. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, à part regarder Sulfura en face de moi dire :

\- On le balancera dans la mer. Faudrait pas que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de le sauver.

Ma vision devint glace, puis sombre. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience presque immédiatement.

Il faisait noir, très noir. Mon incapacité à respirer me faisait dire que j'étais sous l'eau. J'activai ma bulle protectrice qui m'apporta non seulement de l'oxygène mais qui, en plus, m'éclaira les environs. Je hurlai en voyant le monstre que j'avais devant moi. Un immense dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dont les nageoires pouvaient m'écraser en une seule fois et la gueule, m'engloutir en une bouchée.

\- N'aie crainte, Pokémon Originel !

Sa voix vibrait dans les eaux comme s'il se trouvait à tous les endroits à la fois. Je ravalai ma peur, non sans mal, et demandai :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mon identité n'est pas l'objet de ma visite. Je ne tolérerai pas de mort comme la tienne dans mon Océan !

\- Euh... Merci...

\- Ton destin n'est pas de mourir ici Pokémon Originel ! Et même si nos routes ne devaient pas encore se croiser, il est de mon devoir de te remettre sur le droit chemin !

\- Je...

Je ne pus en dire plus. Il déclencha un immense siphon qui me propulsait vers le haut sans briser ma bulle. J'entendis à nouveau sa voix résonner pendant mon ascension :

\- Souviens-toi et la victoire t'apparaîtra !

La victoire ? De quoi parlait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. Je fus éjecté de l'eau et j'atterris sur du sable. Une plage ? Après quelques minutes à regarder le ciel sans bouger, le temps de reprendre mon calme et le contrôle de mes membres, je décollai et vis que j'étais près de Parmanie. Ma tête vibrait à nouveau, les conflits n'avaient toujours pas cessé... Il fallait que je retrouve Artikodin, Électhor et Sulfura.

De tous les lieux où je m'étais rendu, aucun Pokémon n'avait voulu cessé le combat. Certaines zones n'avaient pas encore entendu parler du contre-ordre. Je souris. Les oiseaux avaient bâclé leur travail en pensant que les rumeurs se propageraient assez vite. Jadielle n'avait toujours pas été atteinte. Aline, Giovanni, puisque c'était son nom complet, et Safran allait toujours bien. Giovanni avait l'air d'être prêt à les protéger quel qu'en était le prix. Cela me satisfit.

Mais la Kangourex qu'ils abritaient pourraient bien devenir un danger. Je m'infiltrai à l'intérieur de la maison familiale profitant d'un temporaire moment d'absence des autres membres de la famille. La Kangourex était de garde et me grogna lorsqu'elle me vit :

\- Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

\- Calme-toi, je veux juste te parler.

\- Vas-y, donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer.

''Je suis trop fort pour toi'' me vint à l'esprit mais je n'avais aucune envie de laisser le cadavre de la Kangourex à ma famille en dernier souvenir.

\- Je suis le père d'Aline, avouai-je.

Cette Kangourex avait été trouvée par Aline peu après qu'elle eut emménagé avec Giovanni. Cela faisait d'elle ma petite-fille quelque part.

\- Tu n'aurais pas plus convaincant ? Les humains ne peuvent se reproduire qu'entre eux.

\- C'est justement parce que ce n'est pas croyable que tu doutes, non ? Mais regarde, dis-je en me transformant en humain. Je peux être humain également.

Je n'avais pas repris cette forme depuis Sara... Elle me manquait terriblement mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, me repris-je.

\- Le père d'Aline... Que veux-tu alors ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'as jamais été là pour elle, elle ne sait même pas que tu existes.

\- Et il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Ça la traumatiserait. Je préfère qu'elle soit de père inconnu mais humaine plutôt qu'elle ait à penser qu'elle m'ait comme père... Mais je suis venu pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas née à l'époque où j'ai forcé les Pokémon à obéir aux humains pour mieux s'entendre avec eux... Mais Électhor, Sulfura et Artikodin ont décidé de rompre ce traité et de faire en sorte que tous les Pokémon se retournent contre leurs amis. Quoi que n'importe qui te dises, je veux que tu combattes, que tu protèges Safran et Aline à ma place. Ne cède surtout pas où je te ferais regretter de t'en être prise à ma famille.

Elle m'observa, ayant l'air de comprendre qu'à moitié mais acquiesça :

\- C'est aussi ma famille, je la protégerai au péril de ma vie que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me rejoindre ? Pourquoi ne les protèges-tu pas ?

\- J'essaie. Depuis des années avant ta naissance, j'essaie de protéger cette famille. Et pour ça, je dois arrêter Artikodin, Électhor et Sulfura. Moi seul le peux à présent. Je te fais confiance pour la suite.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et m'envolai. Mais vers où ? Le plus gros des Pokémon étaient à Argenta mais je me doutais que les oiseaux n'y étaient pas. Je m'y dirigeai tout de même au cas où et finis par aider la population humaine, sous ma forme d'homme pour éviter qu'ils ne m'attaquent. Tant de villes avaient besoin d'aide, le chaos régnait en maître de partout. Mais aucune trace des oiseaux et ce, pendant des jours. Je voulus alors tenter de retourner à leurs maisons respectives. Artikodin en premier. Je voulais lui faire regretter mon séjour en glaçon.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les Îles Écume où le trou de mon Ultralaser devait mener directement à l'antre du Pokémon de glace. Je descendis à l'endroit où je l'avais affronté, mais personne...

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était bien lui !

\- Électhor, tu as une de ces vues...

Dans un sursaut, je regardai en l'air et trouvai enfin Artikodin. Le problème était qu'il y avait les deux autres avec lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu survivre tout ce temps ? demanda calmement Sulfura.

\- Tout ce temps ? répétai-je.

\- Ça faisait onze mois humains que tu étais enfermé dans mon Laser Glace. Comment t'en es-tu sorti vivant ? Même libéré de la glace, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir survivre là où on t'a jeté.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez aussi bien planifié ma mort, fanfaronnai-je pour étouffer ma surprise quand à mon nombre de jours emprisonnés.

Pas étonnant que les Pokémon avaient avancé aussi vite... Mais les provoquer, c'était bien beau, les battre tous les trois en même temps, ce serait autre chose. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lançai ma Fatal-Foudre sur Artikodin et partis me mettre en position de défense. Malgré leur connexion directe avec le ciel, l'attaque n'aboutit pas vraiment. Electhor l'encaissa sans problème à la place de ma cible.

\- Ta paix a subi un changement on dirait, se moqua Sulfura. Tu te soucies encore de la guerre ?

\- Quelle guerre ?

\- Nos troupes sont partis vers la Route 22, les humains ont également prévu de les affronter là-bas. Ça va être un carnage et on va enfin obtenir notre victoire.

\- Comment se sont-ils défendus jusqu'à maintenant ? Je pensais qu'en onze mois, les inférieurs humains seraient déjà tous morts...

Electhor siffla de dégoût et son voisin de glace expliqua :

\- Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, ils ont de la ressource. Ils ont créé de nouvelles armes plutôt dangereuses... Même nous, ne sommes pas immunisés.

\- Et vous pensez toujours gagner la guerre ? Il faut la faire cesser maintenant ! Il va y avoir trop de morts, et des deux côtés !

\- Seul nous importe le résultat, lorsque nous aurons gagné...

\- Gagné ? Comment voulez-vous gagner ? La guerre des humains ne vous a rien appris ? Que faisaient-ils à part se battre ? Quel côté avait le plus de victimes ? Aucun côté n'est avantagé, dans la guerre des humains, comme dans celle que vous essayez de créer !

Un jet de flammes me rata de peu et son possesseur dit :

\- Tu es un obstacle devenu trop gênant, on va devoir te tuer pour de bon.

\- Si vous vous en sentez capable...

Je me mis à voler à travers les glaces, flammes et éclairs avec une habilité qui m'étonnait moi-même. Je décochai une décharge à chaque oiseau en passant près d'eux et utilisai mes téléportations pour échapper à leurs attaques de zone. Ce fut un éclair qui me toucha enfin. Ils étaient les plus durs à esquiver à raison de leur rapidité. La Déflagration de Sulfura ne fut presque pas parée par mon bouclier psychique et le Laser Glace du dernier oiseau en profita pour me geler une nouvelle fois. Non, pas encore !

\- Et cette fois, on se contentera pas de te jeter dans l'eau, Mew, lâcha Artikodin après avoir terminé son souffle glacial.

Les deux autres ricanèrent pendant que je ne pouvais plus que fermer les yeux, acceptant tristement mon sort.

 _Souviens-toi et la victoire t'apparaîtra._

Me souvenir de quoi ? De ces puissantes nageoires capables de baffer ces trois piafs ? De cette gueule magnifique qui pouvait les broyer à coups de dents ? Ou de cette attaque, si puissante qu'elle m'avait fait traverser tout l'océan ?

La glace se brisait, mon corps se mettait à changer, à grossir. Mon pelage s'éclaircit de plus en plus, de grosses écailles apparurent sur ma peau et d'énormes plaques sortirent dans mon dos. Je sentais la puissance dans ces grosses nageoires qui me servaient également d'ailes et mes deux pattes arrières m'assuraient un équilibre parfait. La transformation était terminée. Qui allait rire maintenant ?

J'ouvris ma gueule prêt à lancer je ne savais quelle attaque, mais, au vu de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, ça allait être puissant. Les trois oiseaux étaient tétanisés par la peur et lorsqu'un immense rayon blanc enlacé de tornades sortit de ma bouche, ils n'eurent aucune chance. Ils tombèrent tous sur le sol glacé des Îles Écume et n'étaient plus en mesure de décoller à nouveau. Electhor releva lentement sa tête :

\- Où... l'as-tu vu ?

Savait-il qui était le Pokémon en lequel je m'étais transformé ? Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire comprendre qu'il en savait plus que moi.

\- Il m'a dit de vous arrêter. Relevez-vous, on a une guerre à stopper.

\- Mais cette attaque... On ne pourra pas voler jusqu'à là-bas...

Je soupirai, il y avait bien une solution mais elle était risquée. Je pouvais soigner les trois oiseaux, mais je devais sacrifier ma propre santé pour cela. S'ils se retournaient contre moi après ça, je n'aurais plus assez de force pour me défendre.

\- Vas-y, souffla faiblement Sulfura. Si le Maître est avec toi, tu ne dois pas le décevoir...

Maître ? Ils considéraient donc le monstre des mers comme leur maître... J'allais prendre le risque. Je commençai par soigner Artikodin qui avait été le plus touché, puis Sulfura et ensuite Electhor. Avant de tomber au sol, incapable de léviter.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Artikodin. Tu es à notre merci maintenant.

\- Il m'a parlé de victoire... Et la victoire, c'est ensemble.

\- Quel con ce petit Pokémon ! dit Électhor en me prenant dans son bec. Combien de fois va falloir essayer de te tuer pour que tu cesses de nous faire confiance ?

\- La confiance, c'est de famille apparemment... annonçai-je faiblement sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre.

\- Allons-y, déclara finalement Sulfura. Allons finir cette guerre comme elle se doit de l'être.

Je profitai du trajet pour me soigner à l'aide de mes pouvoirs dans la limite qui m'était imposée et nous survolâmes enfin sur les lieux du conflit. Dès notre arrivée, les combats cessèrent. Un humain sur un Dracolosse que j'identifiai comme le nouveau chef, intima à ses hommes de ne pas nous attaquer. J'appréciais. La guerre s'étant interrompue, ma tête fut vidée de tout son. Je pus donc clairement entendre un humain crier :

\- Notre festin de victoire sera du piaf ce soir !

\- Ne le tuez pas ! hurlai-je.

Il tenait un grand baton qui tira un projectile droit sur Électhor. Ce dernier se dressa contre son adversaire et l'assomma d'une attaque pendant que j'encaissais le projectile, qui se trouva être explosif, grâce à ma bulle protectice. Ma protection avait tenu bon mais j'avais cru la sentir flancher pendant un cours instant, je n'aurais pas résité à un autre tir. Je regardai l'endroit où était l'homme qui avait tiré et, à côté, je le vis... Giovanni. Sans réfléchir, je dis aux autres avant de voler à sa rencontre :

\- Je compte sur vous pour leur annoncer la fin définitive de la guerre.

Je les entendis acquiescer puis prendre la parole mais seul Giovanni m'intéressait à présent. Lorsque j'apparus devant lui, il afficha une expression entre l'étonnement, la peur et le dégoût. Je posai ma patte sur son front pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas aggressif et demandai :

\- Où sont Aline et Safran ?

Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas parler ma langue, ça m'était venu instinctivement et je n'y avais pas pensé. Pas contre, je ne voulais plus me connecter à l'esprit des humains, trop de désastres avaient eu lieu à cause de cette première erreur. Je me transformai donc en ma fille pour lui faire comprendre que je la cherchais et il me sourit. Il tendit sa main vers moi et agrippa mon épaule.

\- Aline... dit-il.

Il avait compris. J'étais si content que j'oubliai à nouveau son incapacité à comprendre ma langue et criai :

\- Oui, alors, où est-elle ?

Soudainement son visage se transforma. Son autre main vint sur mon autre épaule et il monta ses deux vers mon cou. Avant de serrer au point de me couper la respiration :

\- Qu'est-ce... fais ? tentai-je de demander.

\- Et ça t'amuses pourriture ? Vous me prenez ma femme et tu te permets de me jouer un tour comme ça ?

Qu'avait-il dit ? Non, j'avais dû mal comprendre, c'était impossible.

\- Saloperies d'animaux ! Ça vous éclate de nous faire souffrir et de nous prendre nos proches ? Toutes les personnes qui nous sont importantes ?

Aline était morte également ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant que tout était réglé ?

\- Aline... pleurai-je à haute voix tandis qu'il continuait à m'étrangler.

\- Je vous détruirai tous jusqu'au dernier ! déclara-t-il. J'en fais le serment !

J'avais finalement récupéré ma forme originelle me permettant de lancer des attaques. J'optai pour une petite décharge électrique tout juste suffisante pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je m'échappai ensuite vers les trois oiseaux et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

\- Tu chiales ? T'es si content de l'avoir gagné cette guerre ?

Électhor.

\- On ne l'a pas gagnée, on l'a stoppée. Désolé, mais j'ai juste une chose à faire. Continuez s'il vous plaît, je reviens.

\- Pas la peine ! C'est fini ! me hurla Artikodin alors que je m'enfuyai vers Jadielle.

Et Safran, allait-elle bien ? Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

La ville avait été ravagée par les Pokémon, les quelques survivants étaient au même endroit, Safran également. Allongée, immobile. Je m'approchai d'elle profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune surveillance à ce moment-là. Je soupirai alors de soulagement, elle dormait juste. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que j'avais trahi ma promesse envers Sara mais je voulais également faire quelque chose pour cette petite.

J'allais m'efforcer de créer le monde parfait, où humains et Pokémon vivraient enfin en parfaite harmonie. Mais je ne devais plus avoir de contact avec les humains, la paix dans le monde était notre priorité, je ne pouvais plus risquer de la gâcher par égoïsme. Même pour ma petite fille. Je découvris en me glissant sous ses couvertures que ses habits étaient déchirés et son haut ne couvrait plus que la moitié haute de son corps. Je déposai un baiser sur sa côte gauche lui offrant ainsi mon premier et dernier cadeau.

Ma marque apparue lentement sur son corps, la preuve qu'elle était bien ma descendante. Le symbole avait la forme de ma queue et formait un début de spirale en partant de l'extérieur. Je venais de lui offrir le don de parler la langue des Pokémon. Avec ceci, elle n'aurait aucun problème pour la suite des évènements. Sa capacité à comprendre devrait apprendre aux humains comme aux Pokémon que les uns et les autres étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre. Je l'espérai de tout coeur.

Je redécollai finalement dans le ciel de Jadielle où je revis Électhor, Surfura et Artikodin.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer personnellement avec les humains Mew... énonça Sulfura.

\- Je sais... C'est la dernière fois que je la vois, promis-je.

Une promesse que je devais tenir malgré moi pour le bien de tous. Je ne pouvais plus que souhaiter que tout aille pour le mieux.


End file.
